


Sharing

by Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Drarry!, M/M, Orion Malfoy-Potter - Freeform, Orion!Verse, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: It's a sleepy morning in the Malfoy-Potter's, it's quiet, and it feels like home





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Prompt  
> Wearing someone else's jumper can be oh-so-cosy. Choose one of the five senses (sight, touch, smell, taste, or hearing) to focus on and write a description of how one feels about seeing the other in an item of their clothing. Minimum 127 - Maximum: 456
> 
> Also special thanks to my beta for [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish)[Goldfwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish)!

It had been a long night. Harry was exhausted. All night he and Draco had been in and out of bed. Now as he stirred, he could feel the sunlight on his face and the hard warmth of his husband’s chest against his cheek. He was draped across Draco, their limbs tangled haphazardly, and it was blessedly silent.

Harry kept his eyes closed as he dozed, breathing in his partner’s scent. Draco smelled like bergamot and cedar. Probably from all those products he used. He burrowed himself closer. He ran his fingers up and around Draco’s chest, and he suddenly realized, that this wasn’t Draco’s nightshirt. It was stretchy cotton. He cracked an eye open and saw that Draco was wearing his very old, very favorite T-shirt. It had the cover of _Abbey Road_ printed on soft black cotton. Draco hated that shirt, it had a hole in the armpit and he threatened to bin it whenever Harry wore it around the house. 

Harry ran his hand up to tangle in that soft blond hair and smiled up at Draco’s peaceful, unguarded face. 

Harry loved looking at him like this. When Draco was awake he always maintained careful control of his facial expressions. Draco never allowed himself to be this vulnerable with anybody else, and the knowledge of the trust that implied made his heart swell. 

He sighed and kissed Draco’s collarbone. The cotton had another scent to it, sweet and powdery. It smelled like their son. 

Draco shifted, turning himself onto his side and pulling Harry closer. “Go back to sleep.” He murmured as he kissed the top of Harry’s head. 

“I thought you hated this shirt.”

“Yes well, your son, in his infinite wisdom, sicked up on mine at about four in the morning. His father, who is also terrible, leaves his discarded clothing everywhere, and it was handy and preferable to what I was wearing.”

“I like you in it.”

Draco opened his eyes slightly. “Yes, well I’m beginning to see its appeal. It is exceedingly comfortable. Now go back to bed, I’m not getting up until Orion wakes us up, I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Yes dear.” Harry smirked and closed his eyes.

“Oh and Harry?”

“Hmmm?”

“Tonight’s your night.” Draco grumbled. 

Harry sighed. That was okay, they shared that responsibility; Like they shared a bed, shared a home, shared ratty t-shirts, shared their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, and want more Dad Drarry, check out my other works in Orionverse! He's my head cannon son for our boys. He's named Orion because Draco would want a traditional name, but called 'Rion by Harry because its a much less poncy name. Orion grows up to be the best, and the worst of his fathers.


End file.
